


Muggleborn

by emilyann2716



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyann2716/pseuds/emilyann2716
Summary: You just had to keep your head down and find Remus, find him and then you’d be okay, then everything—(A work in which the reader faces prejudice for her bloodline, and Remus would do anything to help her through it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at hp-reader-inserts.tumblr.com

“Fortem viventem,” you murmured quickly to the portrait, gaze cast downward as you waited for the common room entrance to open. Mumbling something accusatory, the fat lady opened the door, which you quietly thanked her for as you made your way through the door.

The room itself seemed to erupt with noise, cheering and laughter and banter that was far too loud for you to handle. _Deep breath, come on,_ you told yourself, hands trembling as you made your way through the room. You just had to keep your head down and find Remus, find him and then you’d be okay, then everything—

“(Y/n)! Finally, come on, we’re celebrating!” Sirius called from the other side of the room, and your head snapped up, looking over to the group of boys with startled eyes. Normally, you would have smiled and run over to them; but today, you couldn’t bring yourself to move, feeling everyone’s eyes on you. The room went almost silent, Sirius’ grin fading as they all got a good look at your face.

The word ‘ _mudblood’_ was scrawled across your cheek, clearly the result of a hex and you knew there was no way to hide it now. Your breathing quickened, your ribcage collapsing in on itself. You needed to get out of here, you need to get away from all the stares and whispers, you needed out.

Fortunately, Remus left Sirius and James in an instant, making his way to your side as his friends worked to distract the rest of their peers. The noise picked up again as people resumed drinking and chatting, their gazes leaving you. Before you could even really process it, Remus’ hand was pressing gently against the small of your back, guiding you out of the common room.

The door slowly closed behind you, shutting in all the noise. Suddenly, it was near silent, save for your short, labored breaths. You continued walking though, Remus guiding your steps until the two of you reached an empty supply room and he quickly brought you inside.

“(Y/n), I—”

“I’m okay,” you quickly assured him, though your voice wavered, and he looked at you with sorry eyes that you couldn’t meet. “Really, I’m fine, this is just—”

“Babe, you’re shaking,” he spoke quietly, holding your trembling hands in his own as he looked you up and down, searching for any other sign of harm. “You don’t have to pretend for me, alright? It’s just us, you don’t have to pretend.”

You looked him in the eye, and that was all it took for the tears to spilling over. You completely fell apart, and Remus pulled you close to his chest, rubbing your back soothingly as he spoke hushed understanding.

“I know, darling, I know.” His voice was gentle, as was his touch, and you found yourself melting into him. He felt like the sanctuary you desperately needed, and you buried your face into his chest, tears surely staining his sweater as you clutched at the fabric. “I’ve got you, shh, you’re safe now, I promise.”

Your breathing slowed as he continued to hold you, sobs fading into hiccups. When you felt you could, you spoke, though weakly, “I was stupid.”

He pulled away slightly, brushing away your tears as he looked you in the eye. “(Y/n), don’t—”

“I wanted some quiet after the game, so I took one of the lesser known hallways and, well— I— I guess a few of those pureblood elitists were following me,” you continued, struggling to keep your composure. “They cornered me, and they— I, erm, I couldn’t do much to fight back against three.”

Remus wrapped his arms tighter around you, taking a deep breath into your neck. You could feel his muscles tense, and he was now trembling slightly, though you knew it wasn’t in fear.

“I left a pretty nasty mark on one of them, though,” you spoke, trying to laugh lightly, but it could barely register as a chuckle. “I used that hex Sirius taught me.”

He let out a dry laugh in response, moving to kiss the top of your head. “That’s my girl,” he spoke softly, though you could hear the anger leaking into his tone.

“Really, I should’ve known better than to go off alone like that, I should’ve—”

“Don’t— don’t you dare believe this was your fault, even for a second,” his voice was rough as he spoke, and when he pulled away and looked at the mark on your cheek, his jaw clenched. “You don’t deserve this, do you understand?” You nodded and his hands moved to cup your face, his tone softening as he continued. “You never have, you never will.”

You stood like that for what could have been an eternity, Remus holding your face in his hands as your eyes spoke the gratitude you couldn’t find words for. He slowly brushed his thumb across your cheekbone, murmuring, “Finite incantatem,” and you felt your skin tingle as the vile marking faded out of existence.

“You are a muggleborn, and you are talented and capable and beautiful and strong. Those miserable cretins _wish_ they could be half the witch you are.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that, searching for the words to respond. As you looked into his eyes though, you decided that there was nothing you could do but stand on the tip of your toes, and kiss him.

When you pulled away, he looked at you with a grin. “Remus, really, I… thank you, thank you so much,” your voice started to waver again, this time overwhelmed by the kindness and sincerity of the boy in front of you.

“Of course, love,” he spoke with a soft smile, moving to kiss your forehead, your nose, then finally your lips again. “Now, what do you say we head back to the common room? I think a glass of butterbeer would do us a world of good.”

You let out a small laugh, intertwining your fingers with his. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
